The Digidevil
by AngelCake32415
Summary: One day Biyomon wakes up to Sora not being there and her fellow digimon gone. Who is this "Digidevil"? A monodramon has decided to help her on this journey to save her friends and restore the link between the digital world and the real world.


(A/N) Imagine my surprise when I get a message from someone all the way in Germany! Well they told me they wanted to write a story with me which is a totally new experience to me. They said they didn't want credit, but I don't like to take credit for something that isn't mine. Lilitraum came up with the plot and wrote this first part and the title.

* * *

It was a bright Monday morning in Digiworld and as the morning sun's rays seeped through the window in Biyomon's room, they hit her eyes and woke her up from a long sleep. Blinking at the light, she rose up, and immediately felt something was different.

"_Something's not right,_" she thought to herself.

Then she realized what was different. Her human partner didn't wake her up. Biyomon was confused. Usually at this time, Sora would transfer her to the human world, but she was still in her home in Digiworld.

Strange.

Getting up from her rest spot, she decided to check if Veemon, Gomamon or the other Digimon were still in house. They decided that after their adventures to build a house in Digiworld and live together.

"This is strange... the house seems to be empty," she observed quickly looking around the area. "Where have the others gone? Did something happen to them?"

The pink feathered Digimon put her small wing under her chin and wondered the worst possible scenarios, like her friends being in danger but she shook her head, putting away the worries.

"No... I'm sure everything is OK. The others are probably already in the human world. It's just a matter of time until Sora calls me."

Biyomon turned around and went straight downstairs to the main hall of the house. The still quietness bothered her. She was used to the noise and liveliness of the other Digimon.  
As she walked, she found a small letter on a table. She picked it up and inspected it.

"Hmm, a letter? Maybe it's from Gabumon, he loves to write."

As she opened the letter, she noticed it was smeared with thick, red blood. In the letter read the following: _This house was cleaned by the Digidevil. I shall destroy you all! Digiworld belongs to me! Humans belong to the human world, so I closed the gate between the two worlds, you are all mine now. The end will come soon._

It was signed 'The Digidevil.'

"The Digidevil?" she questioned, "Who is that?"

"This house is so big, we missed one lucky Digimon," suddenly said dark voice behind her.

Biyomon turned around and saw two menacing looking Grumblemon each wielding a spiked mallet as they blocked the entrance.

One of the two spoke, "It was so much fun to kidnap your friends. Sadly we don't need any more Digimon for the Digidevil, so looks like we will just have to crush you like vermin. That's what you all are after all, vermin, and vermin needs to be stepped on."

Biyomon's cerulean eyes widened in fright, but nevertheless she yelled at them, her voice trembling a little. "Tell me what you did to my friends!"

The two Grumblemon laughed at her pathetic attempt at bravery. "HAHA! Or else what, you little vermin? We will never tell you and now it's time that we squish you!"

The Grumblemon pushed against the door and charged towards Biyomon, swinging back their weapons, ready to attack. Biyomon was too shocked to attack or fly, her feet stuck to the stone floor. She closed her eyes, thinking her life will end right here, right now. A few seconds passed, but she didn't feel any pain. Curious, she opened her eyes and found that the two Grumblemon were gone, two tiny maggots in their place.

"What...how?"

A cool hand touched Biyomon's shoulder. "Don't worry, they can't hurt you anymore," a male voice assured. The voice belonged to a purple scaled, dragon-type Digimon.

"What's going on? Is this all a dream? Who are you?"

Biyomon's string of questions made the purple dragon smile.

"Hmm, I guess you have many more questions. I will answer them all later, but we don't have the time right now. I am Monodramon. All I can tell you now is that I'm a friend."

"Monodramon? How did you save me from the Grumblemon?"

Monodramon laughed at the inquiry, "Well, you must know that I'm not a normal Digimon. I am like my brother, the Digidevil. I am able to use magic. I transformed the two Grumblemon into maggots."

Biyomon stared at the maggots on the floor and they tried wiggling away, but they were very slow.

"Wow! And they told me I'm vermin! But the Digidevil is your brother? Where has he taken my friends?"

"This is all the Digidevil's doings. I don't know where he is or where he took your friends, but luckily I know some maggots who could tell us." Monodramon slowly walked closed to the first maggot that tried to escape on the cold stone floor.

Blocking his path with one foot, he asked, "So tell me, where can we find the Digidevil and the other Digimon?"

"We will never tell you!" answered the maggot in a very high voice. "Soon your friends will be dead. And when we are big again, we won't hesitate to kill you like all the other Digimon! Don't think that we are scared. Transform us back, you stupid dragon!"

The maggot tried to crawl over Monodramon's foot and attack it, but because of its minuscule size, it only felt like a poke. His other friend didn't do anything to help, and instead tried to flee, already near the main door.

Monodramon just smirked down at the lone maggot and his pathetic attempts and said, "Tell me where the Digidevil is and I'll consider turning you back or you could keep quiet and I'll squish you like the bug you are. We'll find out if you'll get reconstructed as a maggot."


End file.
